Gemini's Mission in Heavenly Host Elementary School
by Auron Kaname
Summary: A Saint in the Service of Athena reads about a school where people have gotten trapped and even died. He then hears that nine more souls are trapped and decides to save them. Will the Gold Saint be able to save the trapped souls and escape alive find out here. NaomiXSeiko YoshikiXAyumi, MorishigeXMayu in later chapters. Rated M for safety. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Corpse Party/Saint Seiya – The Mission of Gemini

Chapter 1 – Gemini Auron Enters Heavenly Host Elementary

**Summary: What happens when a Gold Saint trained by the spirits of two dead brothers of the Gemini Constellation reads a story about a school in a different dimension where people get trapped and most likely die. **

**He decides to go in and save the trapped souls that are currently there the "Copy Saint" Gold Saint of Gemini Auron Kaname decides to enter Heavenly Host Elementary with an all familiar ability.**

A man with jet black hair and golden eyes is reading a book at the Gemini Palace at the Sanctuary of the Goddess Athena then a man with a Golden suit with wings approaches.

(Sagittarius Saint): "Auron Kaname"

(Auron Kaname): "Seiya hey how you doing?"

The man Auron Kaname the Gold Saint of Gemini also known as the Copy Saint being able to copy other Saints and even Gods abilities looks up at the man who approached him knowing the Legendary Saint all too well.

(Seiya): "I'm doing okay how have you been?"

Seiya seemed interested in what Auron was up to.

(Auron): "I've been doing alright still training with everything Saga and Kanon taught me"

Auron had finished his training for the day and had decided to read a book about legends.

(Seiya): "I see say what you reading"

Seiya looked at the book in his hand

(Auron): "oh it's a book on different kinds of legends"

Auron then flips a page and finds an interesting legend in the book.

(Auron): "whoa this one looks interesting Heavenly Host Elementary School and the Sachiko Ever After Charm"

Seiya felt a shiver down his spine after those words for an unknown reason

(Seiya): "Some reason that legend makes me feel uneasy"

Auron then proceeds to read the entire legend and notices a message at the end Seiya turning pale when he starts reading it.

(Auron): "Never attempt the Sachiko Ever After Charm the charm will drag you into Heavenly Host and you'll be trapped this legend is based on real events you have been warned."

(Seiya): "That is freaking disturbing." 

Auron got up and suddenly Saga's spirit appeared before them.

(Saga): "So you've read about Heavenly Host huh?!"

(Auron): "Why?"

(Saga): "Me and Kanon were there just now"

(Seiya): "How the hell?"

(Saga): "Do the words Another Dimension sound familiar Seiya?"

Seiya just decided to head up to the Sagittarius Palace not wanting to hear anymore.

(Auron): "So what's up Master did something happen."

Saga then explained to his and Kanon's pupil that there were nine people who recently got trapped in Heavenly Host and Auron had decided to help them escape.

(Saga): "It won't be easy"

(Auron): "Someone needs to do something"

(Saga): "Alright let me open the gateway ANOTHER DIMENSION"

Saga opens a gateway between dimensions

(Saga): "Good luck"

Auron nods grabbing his Cloth in its Pandora Box and heads through coming out in an abandoned corridor with many holes in the floor and walls extremely damaged and then

(?): "SEIKO WHY DID YOU DO THIS DO YOURSELF!"

Auron then started running in the direction of the voice starting his mission.

(Auron): "Time to begin mission"

**Unexpected Crossover is Unexpected.**

**Yes this is a Corpse Party and Saint Seiya Crossover I decided to throw in my own original character as a Gold Saint trained by the spirits of the dead Gemini twins Saga and Kanon this fanfic does take place before Saint Seiya Omega but also takes place 5 years after Hades.**

**The idea just popped into my head out of nowhere so I just decided to write it.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and sorry there was more Saint Seiya then Corpse party this time round next time I'm going to try to balance the two.**

**Until next time see ya**

**The Crimson Phoenix**


	2. Chapter 2 Seiko

Gemini's Mission in Heavenly Host

Chapter 2 Seiko's sacred Love - Part 1 of Auron's past & Family

Auron in Heavenly Host with his Cloth's Pandora Box ran following the voice he heard shouting with his Cosmo increasing his senses.

"Which way?" Auron asked himself coming to a door leading to stairs and a turn leading down a hall.

Raising his Cosmo he senses two people on the third floor and follows their presences to a door at the end of a hall labelled Girls Lavatory.

"In here wait" Auron tries opening the door but it doesn't budge as if a spirit locked it sensing he was coming to help.

"Is someone in there" Auron shouts hoping for a reply.

"Y yes my f friend she" a girl shouted back in a panic.

"Tell me what happened" Auron asked for the information

The girl told him her friend seemed to have hung herself then "Hold your friend up by her shoulders and get her to breathe as much as possible" Auron instructed.

The girl did as followed "Seiko breathe please breathe" the girl with the noose around her neck coughed but managed to speak "Nao..mi s sa…ve me".

The girl helping her friend felt her heart breaking "Seiko" the girl said sadly

Auron on the outside on the other hand proceeded to trace the thirteen stars of Pegasus until "PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN" Auron smashed the door down with a flash of meteors from his fist.

Auron rushed in and saw the noose from the ceiling "Nebula Chain" Auron used the Nebula Chain and put them around the girl with the noose confusing the girl inside helping her.

"What" the confused girl said Auron just said to trust him and don't move her burning his Cosmo again "Athena's holy blade" using his copy ability he copied another too familiar attack "EXCALIBUR" he sliced the noose right from where he was standing lowering the girl into her friends arms with the chains.

The girl brought her friend out and laid her on the floor "she's not breathing" Auron ran to her "You know how to preform CPR right?"

The girl nodded and proceeded to do CPR hoping to save her "Seiko please" the girl on the floor started coughing opening her eyes slowly "n Naomi?"

"Thank goodness Seiko your alive" the girl hugged her friend "why would you hang yourself?"

The girl named Seiko looked at her friend Naomi confused "I didn't" Naomi looked just as confused as she did.

"You mean that argument didn't" Seiko shook her head "You hung me Naomi."

Naomi looked like she lost her soul "what but I don't remember doing it"

"You must have been possessed" Auron looked at Seiko "Your names Seiko right did something seem off about your friend here?"

"Well she didn't seem herself if anything her eyes were pure white with no pupils and she was surrounded by this strange black aura" Seiko explained to the unknown man "by the way who are you?"

"Oh sorry I'm Auron Kaname I helped save your life" Auron explained telling them both what he did.

"I'm Naomi Nakashima this is Seiko Shinohara anyways about those abilities" Naomi was about to ask before Seiko intervened.

"You're a Saint of Athena aren't you?" Seiko asked confusing Auron "how did you know?" Auron asked

"That box on your back and I know the legend of the Saints of Athena it's one of the most known legends at our school.

"You're a Saint? Wow never thought we'd meet an actually Saint ever." Naomi was surprised.

"Not just any Saint Naomi a Gold Saint too the most loyal to Athena herself" Seiko explained.

"Heh yep I'm the Saint of Gemini but please just call me Auron" Auron asked.

"Alright then call me Naomi" Naomi said happily and then looking at Seiko "Seiko I I'm sorry for hanging you your probably never going to forgive me are you?"

Seiko shook her head "I could never stay mad at you Naomi" Seiko hugged her happily "besides you weren't yourself you were possessed so don't blame yourself."

"Thanks Seiko" the three then proceeded to walk out of the room and down the hall Naomi said to avoid the Infirmary saying that's where she was attacked and most likely possessed.

They then came to a door that was locked which Auron decided to smash open "LIGHTNING BLOT" Auron shouted smashing the door with raw power.

The three decided to sit down Seiko asked if she could talk to their new friend in private somehow feeling she could share a little sacred with him.

Auron gave Naomi and her an bottle of water each before they separated to Naomi in the room on her own but guarded by a Cosmo clone of Auron created by him using his Cosmo to an extreme level but making it look like child's play.

"Your strong" Seiko said in amazement Auron shrugged "not really anyways what'd you want to talk to me about?"

Seiko blushed a little "w well I haven't told anyone this and I just felt for some reason I could tell you but promise me you won't laugh but most of all don't tell Naomi"

Auron nods "My lips are sealed" Seiko lets out a sigh of relieve and says what's on her mind "okay w well I'm in l love with Naomi" Seiko said looking down at the ground sadly but blushing even more "but she's in love with someone else."

"You want her to be happy so you won't tell her how you feel?" Auron asked Seiko nodding.

"You know after earlier I think she may have changed who she loves" Auron said Seiko looking confused at this statement "what do you mean?"

"You'll see" Auron said not telling her the truth yet "that it?" Seiko nodded and they both went back in Seiko sitting next to Naomi the two having a nice chat then Auron felt a single tear fall "Revan."

"Who's Revan?" Naomi asked startling Auron not realizing he said it out loud.

"He's my younger brother he's been missing for fifteen years now" Auron explained.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Naomi said not meaning to bring up painful memories for her new friend "It's okay anyways I think it's time to bring another closed space combined with this one."

Auron then burned his Cosmo and when he finished what he was doing he felt four more people besides him Seiko and Naomi "There are others in this space with us now"

"You hear that Naomi we're gonna get to see our friends" Seiko said full of energy from the news "yeah" Naomi nodded happy.

"Yeah and one of them is in danger a vengeful spirit seems to have gotten to them" Auron uses his Cosmo again to find the person and sees a young women with a cabinet of sharp tools on her "looks like a teacher."

"Teacher? Yui-Sensei no" Auron assures he'll save her the three then start running in the direction of the teacher Auron using his Cosmo as his guy.

"Revan" Auron says the name of his younger brother once more while on their way.

**Chapter 2 done sorry it took so long to make but it took me a while to think of how to write it considering I've never done a crossover before.**

**A thanks to Deltahalo241 for a bit of critique on my first chapter I've made some changes in this one.**

**Anyways our Hero Auron saved Seiko and Naomi. We also got a hint a Auron's past not much but there is going to be some flashbacks from Aurons point of view detailing his past.**

**Anyways next chapter Auron, Seiko and Naomi go help out the teach and their three friends trapped in the current closed space.**

**We also get another hint on Auron's past and maybe some love will be brought in but who knows.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed thanks for reading.**

**The Crimson Phoenix – Auron Kaname**

**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER: "Yui-Sensei" Seiko runs to her with Naomi Auron facing the spirit.**

"**Did you do this" the spirit vanishes after Auron asks and Auron starts to help the teacher. **


	3. Flashback - Family

Gemini's Mission in Heavenly Host

Chapter 2.5 – Auron Itachi and Revan Kaname

**Disclaimer: This chapter takes place during the time Naomi and Seiko are talking while Naomi, Seiko and Auron are taking a break for the two to settle down a bit from Seiko's near death. **

**For those wondering why Seiko didn't have trouble breathing when she awoke Auron had used his Cosmo to steady her breathing as fast as possible even though I forgot to put that part in the past chapter.**

**So this Chapter is a quick flashback chapter showing a part of Auron's past involving his family mainly his brothers and his fiancé with mentions of his sisters.**

**Anyways on with the story.**

**End Disclaimer**

Auron and Seiko went back inside after Seiko shared her secret feelings for Naomi with him and as she sat next to Naomi and the two started chatting Auron felt sadness in him thinking back to his past.

-Aurons Past-

Auron was at his computer studying for the upcoming finals exam he then heard his older twin's car outside knowing he had picked up their younger brother from school as he finished.

"Hey Auron studying?" the older brother said as he walked in.

"Hey bro yeah finals are coming up next week." Auron had explained.

"Nii-San" Revan Kaname the twin's younger brother went over and gave his older brother a hug which Auron returned.

"Hey Revan how was school?" Auron asked smiling at him then turning back to the computer.

"It was fun for all of our lessons today me and Miyu got teamed up." Revan explaining how he and one of his classmates had a choice to work in teams of two with others Revan and Miyu choosing to work together.

"So is Miyu doing okay you two sure spend a lot of time together lately." Auron asked not noticing Revan blushing a little.

"s she's fine" Revan cursed at himself for stammering there knowing Auron knew too well his younger brother had developed feelings for the girl he talked about.

"Revan wouldn't stop talking about Miyu on the way back you'd figure he'd be in love with her." Revan smacked the older of the twins in embarrassment.

"D don't say that asshole." Revan said smacking his older brother in the arm.

"Hey now Itachi come on don't embarrass him like that." Auron scolded his older twin they then heard a knock at the front door knowing who it was.

"Sounds like your special someone's at the door Nii-San" Revan said winding up his brother.

"Shut it Revan" Auron went to the front and let his fiancé in the Kaname household was then full of laughter and chatter from the group it getting louder as the brothers younger sisters came home from their friends places later.

-Later that night-

Auron had took his sisters to their room the two sharing one and put them to bed saying his good nights to them making sure they were comfortable.

"You really love your family don't you?" his fiancé asked as he came out the room making sure the sisters were asleep.

"Yeah after our eldest sibling died I had to be strong for everyone Itachi couldn't handle it due to being most affected by our older brother's death." Auron remembered his eldest sibling being a Saint of Athena and him sacrificing himself for his family passing his will onto Auron.

Auron and his fiancé had then heard a yawn coming from the top of the stairs the two seeing Revan there.

"Going to bed Revan?" the younger boy nodded Auron taking him to his room making sure he was comfortable also.

"Auron?" Auron looked back at his brother.

"What is it?" he said smiling at his sibling.

"I love you bro good night." The younger of the two smiling also.

"I love you too Revan good night." Revan nodded as Auron said this and let sleep take him.

-End Flashback-

Auron felt a tear go down his face thinking about his missing brother "Revan" he then said the name thinking it was in his mind but not noticing it was out loud.

Both Naomi and Seiko looked at Auron hearing the name Auron said but noticing a look of sadness on his face the two wondered if he was okay.

After a few more minutes and Auron telling them about Revan Auron brought another closed space combined with theirs and hurried to find a teacher under attack by a vengeful spirit.

"Revan" Auron said his brother's name his brothers face in his mind smiling at him again.

"I'll find you I promise." He said this to himself not loud enough for Seiko and Naomi to hear him the three kept running Auron focusing on the task at hand after his thoughts.

-Meanwhile in another closed space-

"Do you think we'll EVER make it out alive I mean we've been here for what feels like years how we've survived this long is beyond me." A girl said to her only friend with her.

"We're only alive because of the survival skills my siblings taught me and I promise you we'll make it home." The boy the same age as his friend squeezed the girls hand to comfort her.

"I hope so." She said kissing him on the cheek causing him to blush.

"l let's keep moving." The two then decided to keep walking until they could find somewhere to rest again.

**Okay so I've given some part of Aurons past in this chapter I've also introduced his older twin Itachi Kaname.**

**Anyways some of you are probably wondering about the eldest sibling they'll be more on him later as for Aurons fiancé her name won't be reviewed until chapter 3 or 3.5 (3.5 being another Aurons past chapter.)**

**Anyways I hope this give a good idea to some of Aurons character and some of the character development.**

**Also two more characters in a different closed space to Auron who they are I am not revealing due to spoilers although you can probably guess.**

**Anyways thanks for reading if I can do something better let me know.**

**Until next time later guys**

**The Crimson Phoenix - Auron Kaname**


End file.
